


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Dream Sex, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-19
Updated: 2008-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title taken from the song of the same name.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song of the same name.

Harry dreams the same dream every night. 

The impossibly tight heat; the slick, silky walls. 

His lover's abandon, thrashing beneath him as he thrusts; the restrained man losing himself in the throes of passion.

Harry wakes, his prick hard, pressed up against Severus's arse, wishing his dreams could become reality.

~*~

Severus wakes when his lover begins his morning ritual—frotting against Severus's arse.

Eyes still closed, Severus imagines what it would be like to surrender himself completely.

The intense feeling of fullness; his back arching as he comes, Harry deep inside him.

Severus too dreams the same dream every night.


End file.
